Yuna Akashi
Student Number 2: Yuna Akashi (明石 裕奈, Akashi Yūna) Birthday: 1 June 1988. Background and Personality Yuna is an athletic girl who plays basketball and is often seen together with Makie, Ako, and Akira (i.e. the sports clubs group). Her father is Professor Akashi, one of the Mage-teachers at the Academy. While Yuna did have a little bit of magic practice as a child (as seen in a flashback showing her holding a wand while walking with her mother), the death of her mother resulted in Professor Akashi to hold back any more magic training and keep the world of magic a secret from Yuna. Yuna is the most mischievous one amongst the sports girls. She has a weakness for strange products from a TV shopping channel (the show is on during class time, but since she can't stand to miss it, she tapes it). Yuna is also distinguishable for her easygoing, laid-back demeanor, which allows her to maintain a cool attitude -- even when learning the truth behind her mother's death and her parent's identity as mages. However, she appears to contain darker, more conflicted feelings underneath the surface. She is notorious for her "Electra complex", which suggests she has a borderline-romantic obsession with her dad. She becomes jealous and clingy whenever her father is seen with another woman (such as Donet McGuines) and jokingly tells him that she wishes to become his bride. The two have a close relationship, and Yuna goes to great lengths to care for her father, who does little to look after himself. Part In The Story Yuna's first major role in the story is shown during the Evangeline Arc when she, along with the other sports girls (Ako, Makie, and Akira) are bitten by Evangeline and turned into her servants. However, she and the other girls are quickly defeated by Negi and returned to normal by the end of the arc. During the second night of the Kyoto field trip, Yuna and Makie represented Group 4 during the "Kiss Negi" contest that Kazumi organized for that night. Early on in the event, she and Chisame ended up getting caught by Nitta and were forced to sit in the seiza position for the rest of the night. To their advantage, they were able to avoid the chaos caused by the duplicate Negis, with the two having "ringside seats" when Nodoka, through some tripping by Yue, accidentally kissed Negi, resulting in her winning the contest (and unknowlingly becoming Negi's second Ministra Magi). During the Final Day Event of the Mahora Festival, Yuna has shown a surprising amount of skill with a pair of magic guns. Though she is unaware of the truth of the "game" she is playing, she has become one of the top "scorers" in the game, and has helped hold the last remaining magic point: the World Tree Plaza, standing up to one of the unsealed giant demons until Negi arrived to take it down. After taking fourth place in the "Mages vs. Mars" game, she ends up winning 300 free meals and giving herself the nickname "The Kid" (leading to the other girls trying to force her to share the prize). She also becomes popular with the martial artists in the academy due to her fighting abilities in the battle. Post-Festival, Yuna's father, Professor Akashi, is revealed to be a mage researching information on Fate Averruncus. Yuna trails her father during his meeting with Donet McGuines, under the impression that her father and Donet are dating. Although the subject of the meeting is kept hidden via magic, Yuna uncovers that Donet was a friend of her mother's, and is later surprised to find out that Negi knows her too. During the Journey to the Magic World Arc, Yuna is one of the girls who travels to Wales and is accidentally transported to the Magic World. After the incident at the gateport, she and Makie were saved by a truck driver known as "Johnny-san", who apparently found them on the verge of death. The two work jobs as waitresses in the magic world in order to earn enough money to travel home, only to learn that the gateport home was ruined in Fate's attack. Upon watching a transmission from Negi (disguised as Nagi), Yuna learns that her friends Akira and Ako are doing well, and that she must travel to Megalo-mesembria in order to reunite with the other students. Upon their arrival during the festival, she and Makie arrive at the captiol and eventually reunite with Negi, learning his true identity as a mage. Upon learning about pactios and artifacts from Haruna, Yuna becomes eager to gain an artifact from Negi, but is unable to do so during the Governor's Ball. Because of this, she is left in the care of Kaede with the other sports girls until their escape from the ball. Yuna is able help her classmates flee the capital with the help of Johnny-san, who happened to be passing by during the attack. Upon their escape from the ball, Negi advises the girls to rest in the diorama sphere before the final battle. Yuna leads the other girls inside the diorama sphere, hoping to finally claim a pactio from Negi, only to discover Negi under the effects of severe magical poisoning. After being saved by scroll-Evangeline, the sports girls are able to temporary cure Negi by holding his hands at his bedside. During her stay in the diorama sphere, Yuna learns from Takane that her father is really a mage like Negi, although Yuna had already suspected this. Recently, it's been revealed that she is able to use some beginners magic and that her mother, Akashi Yuko, was killed in the line of duty when she was sent as an agent by Mahora Academy to Megalo-Mesembria. Through Akira, Negi finally makes the connection that Yuna is Professor Akashi's daughter, and the truth behind her mother's death, which fuels her desire to make a contract with Negi. Yuna is finally able to make a pactio with Negi, becoming his fourteenth provisional partner. (This literally causes her to jump for joy.) It is also suggested (but not confirmed) that her right pistol from the Pactio is from her Mother's. If so, this also explains her fighting ability in the Mahora Festival. She also leaves Negi with words of encouragement that enable him to make it through his Magic Erebia training. During battle at the Gravekeeper's Palace, Yuna successfully aided in fending off the members of Fate's harem -- combing her artifact with the effect's off Ako's magical doping. She's among the girls tasked with retreiving the Great Grand Master Key. Although the mission is initially successful, Fate launches an overwhelming counter attack -- using petrification darts to turn the other students into stone. With the effect's of Ako's doping still in effect, Yuna is successful in taking down most of the darts -- but is forced to act as a human shield to protect her friend Makie. As a result, Yuna is petrified and currently unabale to take part in the final battle. She has since been freed from the spell in order to join in waking up Asuna. Abilities *'Magical Abilities': Like Konoka, Yuna was born a mage like both of her parents. However unlike Konoka, Yuna has already known about magic since she was a child. She's also capable with using magical guns without nearby sources (i.e. a charged-up World Tree). While in the Magic World, Yuna and Makie also began to learn magic spells as well. *'Marksmanship': Though not as high as Mana, Yuna showed reasonably good accuracy with a pair of magic-based handguns during the 'Mages vs. Mars' festival event. This is most likely due to her involvement in Mahora's basketball club. *'Pactio': [[Pactio#Yuna_Akashi|'Strenuus Arcarius']]: Yuna becomes Negi's fourteenth provisional partner. Her artifact is called Iris Tormentum. It appears to be a magic gun similar to the one she used during the final event of MahoraFest and a BIG semi-automatic pistol. Its special abilities are not fully known, but it appears to have attacks of varying effects: **'Spirit Transformation Canceling Bullet': As the name suggests, the ability is used to supress the alternate form of a beastfolk. Yuna first used this against Homura. **'Magic Suppression Bullet: '''Upon hitting the target, this ability stops the use of all magic for 3 minutes per successful hit. Includes magic used to enhance physical abilities. First used against Negi. Gallery mahou-sensei-negima-336024.jpg|link=http://negima.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mahou-sensei-negima-336024.jpg 002.jpg YunaOAD.jpg Yuna Armor.jpg Yuna Cosplay.jpg Yuna First Anime.jpg Yuna Suka.jpg 1_Negima_v16.jpg 02.JPG Yuna Akashi.PNG mahou-sensei-negima-335880-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337567.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336695.jpg Group 4.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336333.jpg Turma.jpg char_02.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338048.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338073.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338144.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338306.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338542.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338554.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338555.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338558.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338592.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338598.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338616.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338622.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338884.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338959.jpg Yuna in other Media '''Trivia:' *A note written by Ken Akamatsu reads "huge chest" by her picture in Volume 16's character notes. This is followed up after the festival, where Yuna is shown worrying about her breasts growing larger and the sports girls questioning her after she fills out a new swimsuit rather easily. *Yuna's surname, Akashi, comes from the Japanese city of the same name in Hyogo prefecture. *The name of Yuna's deceased mother, Yuko, was the "working" name that Yuna had back when the characters of Negima were being created. *''Negima!:'' Her Pactio items are basketballs and a pair of shoes allowing her to jump very high. She also has blonde hair. *'' Negima!?:'' Due to more recent manga events, Yuna became a military buff as opposed to a mere basketball player. During the "Suka incident", she turned into an otter. Asuna also claims that she is a member of the Chupacubra club, but Yuna states she only goes there when she's bored (one of those times being during an omake). Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Pactio Partners